Ane's adventure
by Wikked
Summary: Ane grew up working at Kouka castle. She's always been very close to Hak and admires his devotion the the king and his daughter. When everything goes wrong at home she follows Hak and Yona on a deadly journey through the lands. Hak/OC Disclaimer: I don't own Akatsuki no Yona. I do own Ane and anything you don't recognize. SUFFERING THROUGH WRITERS BLOCK, HENCE THE LACK OF UPDATES.
1. Chapter One - Surprise attack

**A/N: Hellooo. So, I found that there is an extreme lack of Hak/OC stories out there so to satisfy my thirst, I needed to write my own. And yes, a lot of people may love Yona and Hak and I get you. Truly. BUT I AM IN NEED OF A HAK/OC STORY SO GOD DAMNIT!**

 **Now I love taking constructive criticism and having my readers contribute to the story so if you see some scenario or whatevs in your imagination, feel free to share with the rest of the group ;) Of course you could get credit in an A/N if I use it or inspiration from it! Also IMPORTANT, if any character is OOC WARN ME AND TELL ME! I do not want them to be!**

 **The name of the OC is Ane (** あね **) and it means "Older sister" (from the source that I have. It is also a very old name that was used on commoners. So I felt that it fit for her, partly because the name was old and used for commoners but also because I feel like her character will be like an older sister to Yona in some ways.**

 **Also I apologize but terms like -sama, -san etc. is something that I'm not entirely clear on so I will not write those. I'd prefer skipping them over doing it the wrong way.**

* * *

I was skipping through the castle grounds trying to find Hak, I heard that he and Mundok was visiting the castle and I wanted so see them badly. Mundok was like a grandfather to me and Hak was my best friend. Hak and I were the same age and we fit really well together, I could take his joking nature and found it quite charming. He also matched me very well, he knew me better than most. Hak and Mundok were people that I always wanted to have in my life.

I saw them standing by the castle so I decided to try and sneak up on them, them meaning mostly Hak. We had been practicing stealth and fighting all and any time we could. He was without a doubt far better than me but I tried not to compare myself to him. I was a commoner and they tend to be stepped on in this world, not to mention I was a woman which means I have to be able to defend myself. If not I would be in a very dependent position, with not many to depend on. So I wanted to be stronger than the average woman. If I were to be attacked, I wanted to be able to defend myself and show my attackers that I'm not so easily taken.

I hid behind a big tree, slowly peaking around the trunk to see my target, Hak and Mundok seemed busy in a conversation with a few guards. The guards stood so they had easily seen me hide behind the tree, luckily they hadn't exposed me. I grew up in the castle, so the people working and living here were more my family than anyone else. They probably found my and Hak's games both entertaining and needed. The world was dangerous, this way we got practice in important factors, even if the games were innocent.

I looked towards them again and decided to go for it. I ran towards him and was going to attack him at his back, unfortunately he turned slightly at the most inopportune moment so he saw me and managed to turn around. He grabbed my wrist and I pushed him down to the ground. We wrestled on the ground which eventually ended up in him sitting on my waist with my wrists in a firm grip.

I looked up at him in an angry pout and he smirked.

"How does it always end this way?!" I asked frustrated, stressing the word "always".

"You should face it, Ane, I'm just better than you," he teased. "It was the same when we were 7, the same now when we're 13 and it'll be the same for the rest of our lives," he added proudly. Since he'd turned around I didn't have the element of surprise which was vital. Even though he was only 13 he was powerful enough to beat the Earth Tribes general Lee Geun-Tae. Which I certainly was not.

"I'll get you, just you wait," I said, still in a grip I had no hope of escaping. I had tried kicking and adjusting the weight with my free legs but it hadn't worked. At all.

Hak smirked at me.

"What are you doing," A feminine voice asked.

"Princess Yona!" I said while I tried getting up to greet her properly. She was royalty, I should really greet her as such, even though we were close. Not to mention Mundok would be far more merciful if I showed the proper etiquette. Hak held me in place with a smirk.

"Princess Yona, Ane and I are just… sparring." He said and chuckled at my clear frustration over the situation.

"Hak!" Mundok shouted. "Let Ane go immediately so you can greet Princess Yona properly!"

Hak let go of my wrists and I scrambled out from underneath him and got up.

I walked up to Princess Yona and bowed deeply. She was now 11 and were growing up to be quite beautiful.

Yona giggled and looked at me.

"It almost feel strange to see you act this way," she said with kind eyes. She could be spoiled sometimes but she had a truly kind nature.

"Well, it's proper," I stated and winked playfully.

Hak made no attempt to greet Yona in the proper manner which of course resulted in a big lecture by Mundok.

Yona and I smiled and laughed at the oh so familiar scene.

* * *

 **A/N: That was that! I hope you enjoyed it. It'll be some parts of them being younger to kind of show their relationship and then I'll transition into the anime :) If you didn't read the A/N at the top, please take the time to scroll up and read it :* Tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter Two - Complications of royalty

**A/N: Hello there! So that you for the follows and such that I have recieved! It made me really happy!**

 **This chapter is another step on the way. I'm sorry if the story is perceived as "jumpy" - in the next chapter we'll start following the anime so hopefully it'll get better by then. I really wanted the backstory before getting there.**

 **Also, Arimarijessi, thank you so much for your review! It really made me happy that you are enjoying it!**

 **Please tell me what you thought!**

 **Read away!**

 **Wikked**

* * *

Chapter Two

I was laying in the grass next to Hak enjoying a really beautiful day. Hak really valued his naps.

"So the King asked me to be Yona's bodyguard," Hak said.

"Really? Are you gonna take it?" I questioned.

"I said 'no' but I don't know… Everything with royalty is so complicated," Hak said and yawned.

"Yeah, that may be but you're loyal to them, are you not? Better you protect Yona than some random guy none of us know?"

Hak looked at me and then turned to look at the clouds.

"We'll see," he closed his eyes.

"If you took it we could see each other much more often, I would also get a hand in looking after Yona. She can be difficult from time to time," I said and smiled. I was a commoner and the daughter of one of the women doing the laundry, one day the king saw me play with Princess Yona. From that day forward I was basically told to be her friend and look after her. I felt as though I was kind of an older sister to her though, since it was more or less my job to drag her out of too much trouble. I didn't mind though, I really cared for her.

"You say that as if I'd help you babysit the princess," he teased still with his eyes closed.

"It's not babysitting, it's looking after someone you care for," I said seriously. "And don't play it off as if you don't care. You care for her and the King. I can tell," I added and smiled.

He huffed slightly, probably because he knew I was right. Sometimes I think he wishes he wasn't so loyal to them.

Suddenly we heard voices, it was Yona and that guy from the Fire Tribe. Hak and I frowned at the scene, it looked as though it would escalade.

"We should do something about that," I said and got up to standing position while studying the scene closely.

"And by 'we' you mean 'me' right?" Hak said bored and got up as well.

"You certainly are more capable than me," I said while flashing him the most charming smile I could muster. Hak snorted.

"You don't need to try and manipulate me, I was already going to do something," he stated and got over to the scene.

I placed myself close enough so I could see and hear what was happening clearly. Also, if something violent would happen I could get over there fairly quick.

I heard some guards saying they'd go to the king. The guy from the Fire Tribe grabbed Yona quite violently and pushed himself towards her. Luckily Hak was there to save the day.

"That's enough, Lord Kang Tae-Jun," Hak said and dragged him backwards. I smirked to myself, well… Lord Kang Tae-Jun didn't stand a chance against Hak.

Hak put an arm around Yona and gave his usual smirk. I raised my eyebrows. What on earth…? That looked… intimate.

"How rude!" Lord Kang Tae-Jun exclaimed.

"Who gave you permission to touch my princess?" Hak asked.

I snorted. Your princess eh? The face of confusion Yona made was quite amusing.

Lord Kang Tae-Jun and Hak argued back and forth for a while.

"While the Princess and I were children, we pledged to spend our futures together, right Princess?" Hak spoke. "Princess, there is no need to me shy," Hak added. Yona caught on quickly and added on to the act.

"Not in front other people," Yona laughed. I had to stop myself from laughing from how ridiculous it all was. Considering Yona were head over heels for Soo-Won.

Yona claimed to love Hak which made Lord Kang Tae-Jun furious.

"I refuse to accept this! You may have pledged your futures to one another but I am the second son of the Fire Tribe's general Kang, Kang Tae-Jun! Who are you?" he asked furiously.

"I am the Wind Tribe's next general, Son Hak. The king personally appointed me Princess Yona's bodyguard, any objections?" Hak responded fiercely.

Lord Kang Tae-Jun reached to grab his sword and I immediately reacted and ran over there but before I could do anything the King grabbed the blade of the sword. The King, shed blood. I gaped at what I saw. What courage!

"Don't do that," The King said.

The Lord from the Fire Tribe walked away and I stood there, still as shocked over The Kings actions. People said he was a coward but, to me, that right there wasn't the actions of a coward. He may not be a fighter, but he is compassionate and kind. Traits that are important too.

"I had no idea you felt that way about each other," The Kind said. Hak and Yona jumped apart.

"Father, this is a misunderstanding," Yona said.

" _I sure hope so_ ," something deep inside me thought.

"But after what we said, I doubt he will be back," Hak stated.

The King was happy that Hak had accepted the proposal to be Yona's bodyguard.

"Now I'll have two magnificent people looking after my daughter," The King said and looked at me.

I smiled and bowed to the King. "Thank you, Your Majesty!" I said.

Yona walked away with her father and I was left with Hak.

"Wow, that was very romantic," I said and walked towards him. "Almost gave me chills down my spine," I teased.

"Oh, quiet," he said and looked slightly embarrassed.

"All that talk of the complications of royalty and you were talking of your feelings of love to Princess Yona. Never would have thought," I continued with a huge smile on my face.

"Are you done?" He asked annoyed.

"Yeah, sure," I said and winked. They looked sort of sweet together, Yona and Hak. For some reason it bothered me. Really bad.

"Were you jealous?" Hak suddenly asked with a mischievous smile playing on his lips. That question took me off guard.

"What? No! Are you kidding?" I answered flustered. No, it definitely was not jealousy.

"Yeah, sure," Hak said and winked, mimicking my previous reply. Not believing me at all.


	3. Chapter Three - Loving memories

**A/N: Hello! Here comes chapter three! This is kinda part of the first episode in the anime for those of you that are curious.**

 **Thank you Guest and Arimarijessi for your reviews! Arimarijessi, I am happy that you and your friend is enjoying the story! Hopefully you'll like the road that the story takes!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think!**

 **Wikked**

* * *

I walked up to one of the lakes that were nearby the castle of Kouka. I gently took off my shoes and dipped my toes in the water. It was no hot spring but it wasn't cold either. I removed the rest of my clothing and dived into the lake. While under water I opened my eyes and saw the beautiful world that you so often miss while living above the liquid surface. I swam up and inhaled. Feeling the familiar sensation of air flowing into my lungs.

I swam in the lake for quite some time, not only because it was peaceful beyond measure but also because it was great training. I felt the flowing water caress my naked body as I swam.

"Enjoying yourself?" I heard a voice ask.

"Hak, what a coincidence. Care to join me?" I asked calmly while looking at the reflection of Hak's, now very grown, body in the water. He was a man now, though only 18 years old.

"No thank you, I came to get you for Princess Yona's 16th birthday." Hak stated.

"Ah," I said. "What if I'm difficult though? Maybe I'll make you come in here and get me?" I added flirtatiously. I was just kidding though. Well, semi-kidding.

Hak smirked. "Nice try."

I pretended to sigh dramatically.

I swam to the edge of the lake and got up, looking Hak in the eyes all along. Hak's gaze never once drifted from my eyes. Instead his gazed fiercely into my eyes. We had known each other for a long time and I had long ago realized that I loved him though I didn't know what he felt for me. We had seen each other naked many times, we used to swim together growing up. Though his body now gave me feelings that it never did before, and deep down I hoped he'd say the same.

I dressed quickly never looking away from his eyes. When I was finished I smiled.

"Soo-Won is coming, is he not?" I asked Hak.

"He is," Hak said neutrally but I could tell he was happy. I was never quite close to Lord Soo-Won. He wasn't bad but I was nervous around him. Princess Yona and Hak was completely relaxed around him but for some reason I just couldn't. Generally, I'm nervous around people that I didn't know really well though. I didn't feel like I knew him that well, not as well as Hak or Princess Yona at least.

I nodded as a reply. We walked back to the castle together and after that we split up, I really needed to get ready for Princess Yona's birthday. I couldn't look like a drenched cat at this celebration. Mundok would be disappointed to say the least, so would I.

0o0o0

I knocked on the door to where Yona was getting ready.

"Princess? May I come in?" I asked.

"Of course, Ane! You need to help me. It doesn't feel right!" Yona exclaimed as I walked into the room.

"You look beautiful, princess," Min-soo said to her. "Forgive me but you should proceed to the courtyard soon," he added. Yes, she really should. Now.

"No! This isn't right!" Yona interrupted. "Hey, where is that chintz?" Yona asked and bumped into her father. I made a grimace to reflect my failure of getting her to the ceremony.

"As you can see, it is over," The King said.

"Oh no, I'm sorry…" Yona said apologetically. The King laughed it off.

"It was merely a formality, it's of no matter," he said.

Yona started talking about her looks and subtly – not subtly - begging for compliments and I looked at her amused. She may be 16 but she has some growing up to do. Her hair was unusual so I can see why she would feel insecure but she really is beautiful.

Hak walked into the room and bowed.

"Who would ever say that he princess hair looks strange?" Hak asked, complying to the Kings wish to make Yona feel better. "If anything is not right, it is her brain," Hak finished off and I snorted.

"Quiet, knave!" Yona replied to the insult and started throwing things at him that he easily caught.

"Father! Do something about this impertinent cretin!" Yona yelled. I couldn't help but laugh slightly and The King smiled.

The King then explained that because he was one of the five generals that he was very important. Since he also protects this castle and Yona.

"I don't care! If you need guards than pick someone more lovable," Yona exclaimed and threw a cup at Hak – which he easily cought. I raised a brow, she should know by now that that doesn't work.

"Speaking of lovable… Shouldn't you try to look lovable yourself?" Hak asked and then explained that Soo-Won had arrived.

"You should've said so sooner!" Yona said and ran out of the room. She was rather sweet.

"Are you going to tease her about this, Hak?" I said as I saw his mischievous smile. "You know, I think it's sweet, go easy on her," I added and smiled.

Just after Hak walked out Soo-Won walked in.

"Hello, Lord Soo-Won," I said with a smile and bow. Though we weren't as close he was still a friend.

"Hello, Ane!" Soo-Won said. "How have you been?"

"Very well, thank you! What about you, Lord Soo-Won?"

"Very well! I'm looking for Hak. Do you know where he is?"

"You just missed him, would you like me to help you find him?" I asked him.

Soo-Won nodded and smiled. "Let's go".

After we found Hak they immediately ventured to get a horse and a bow. They liked training and competing. And in difference from me, Soo-Won could actually keep up with Hak.

I sat on the fence to the balcony overseeing the training area. It was usually quite entertaining.

Yona arrived and were jealous at Hak and Soo-Won doing archery.

"Princess Yona, why don't we enjoy watching them from here?" I tried.

"No! I'm going to do archery with Soo-Won," Yona said determined.

"No! You musn't handle weapons!" The King said. "I don't even want to let those two use them."

Though weapons are dangerous, they can also be an important part of defending yourself and friends in a world such as this. But I did really admire The Kings ideology.

Soo-Won rode over on his horse and told Yona, much to her pleasure, that she could ride with him. This would without a doubt be entertaining.

Yona ran down to the training area and with Soo-Won and Hak helping her up on the horse I almost died from lack of oxygen. I was laughing, hard.

"Relax, we'll both hold on to you," Soo-Won comforted. I had to say, though I was nervous around him, he was a great friend to Hak and Yona. Especially Yona.

Yona seemed doubtful and Hak must've said some sort of insult because the uncanny angry face of the Princess Yona appeared.

Eventually with a lot of help from Soo-Won's soothing voice Yona got up on the horse, blushing furiously. What was going on down there? I wish I could've heard.

Hak was calmly petting his horse while Soo-Won and Yona were riding. I jumped down and walked up to him.

"Is this entertaining or what?" I said while discreetly watching Soo-Won and Yona.

"I think it's more awkward," Hak stated.

I heard their conversation about engagement and then Yona said there had been talk of her and Hak getting engaged.

I tried stopping my laugh but I was too far gone. I pushed my face into Hak's arm to muffle my laughter. Meanwhile, Hak was to confused and suspicious to do anything other than stare at them. Out of all the people she could have said, why on earth would she say Hak?!

"I think that sounds wonderful, congratulations!" I heard Soo-Won say. At that point I didn't know what to do, her plan seemed to have completely backfired.

0o0o0

"The King just crushed all Yona's hopes and dreams about marrying Soo-Won," Hak said in a concerned voice as we both sat watching the rain that was falling down just feet away from us. It was actually kind of nice.

"Really? Why would he do that?" I asked confused as I saw the falling rain drops making waves in a small puddle. "Who better to marry her than Lord Soo-Won? He takes better care of her than anybody I've ever met…" I trailed off.

"Well, apparently he doesn't what harm to come to him. Being King is a burdensome position," Hak stated.

"Mh." I responded shortly. Honestly wouldn't have thought that The King would make such a decision. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I'm kind of relieved that none of us will ever have to deal with complications like that, maybe that makes me selfish though."

"A lot of people probably think that way, Ane. I know I do," Hak said. "… but that doesn't mean we respect the royal family any less."

"Maybe not," I said thoughtfully. "I wonder though, where my loyalty will lie when and if I am pushed so far. Will I think of myself or the family I promised to serve? I'd like to say that I am loyal to a fault but I think I won't know if I'm a coward or not until I am forced into making a choice."

"I doubt you're the type to run away though," Hak said. "You stand up for what is right and will continue to do so even if it kills you. That's what I believe," he continued casually. He really could be wise when he wanted to be, though it was rare.


	4. Chapter Four - Out of the ordinary

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you so much for all the attention this story has been getting. I wasn't sure it would since this was so sudden.**

 **A heads up, I am a university student so for periods of time I have a MASSIVE LOAD OF STUDYING to do, like now for example.**

 **Arimarijessi: Thank you for yet another review! I always look forward to what you have to say! Haha, I'm happy that you and your friend are eager for the chapters to come! Also, thank you for finding the story unique even though I stick to the anime. I hope that you two enjoy!**

 **Read away,**

 **Wikked**

* * *

Today was the day of Princess Yona's banquette to celebrate her 16th birthday. It would be a fine day and everybody at Hiryuu castle in Kouka were playing their part to get ready for the festivities. It had gone five days since the King had told Yona about her not being able to marry Lord Soo-Won and she seemed to have gotten on fine.

Lord Soo-Won, Princess Yona, Hak and myself had been enjoying our time together. It was fairly rare that all four of us got to spend time together. I think Hak and Princess Yona especially enjoyed it. Lord Soo-Won was so dear to them. Since Lord Soo-Won had a much higher standing than me and I didn't meet him that often I always had a hard time relaxing around him. Though I think that was more my own insecurities than him trying to make it so. I doubt he wanted me to feel this way. Either way the four of us had looked forward to today's festivities and were planning to enjoy it to the fullest.

In the middle of the festivities Hak walked up to me.

"Can you sense something is wrong?" he asked me simply.

"No, not really, but I've always been far more blind and naïve then you," I responded. "Do you believe that something bad will happen?" I asked.

"Have you seen Soo-Won?" he asked instead of answering my question.

"I think I saw him and Princess Yona going outside," I answered. "Will you answer my question now? You are making me worry." I continued, looking at the crowd, only to realize I was left alone. Well, seems I am not important enough.

I waited a while giving them some time to speak before eventually leaving the, very pleasant, banquette to find Hak. I saw him….

"Ey, Hak!" I yelled annoyed. "You are making me worry, what is going on?"

"We have increased the amount of guards, Soo-Won heard Princess Yona say something so he is with her and I'm guarding," Hak stated. My heartbeat sped up, so something was possibly going on then?

"Then I will guard with you," I said and sat down. If something was going down I wanted to be there for Hak, even though he could defend himself better than I ever could.

We patrolled, guarding our position, as the sun started to go to rest. The darkness grew around us as we sat there in silence. It wasn't awkward though, we were more concentrated.

"Things are too quite," Hak eventually said.

"General Hak, Ane! You must be tired from your patrol," Min-Soo called as he reached us a bottle.

"As always you are so considerate, Min-Soo," Hak said and smiled.

"Yes, we are lucky to have you here," I agreed.

"Are you sure you two shouldn't be with the princess?" Min-Soo asked.

"Oh, we couldn't interfere," I said with a smile and Hak nodded in agreement. Lord Soo-Won and Princess Yona would be perfectly safe together.

"The princes is with Lord Soo-Won," Hak explained.

"Then the princess feelings have finally reached Lord Soo-Won?" Min-Soo asked ecstatically.

"Who knows? But I'm sure it's a matter of time," Hak said.

"He has to know though…" I pondered. "Princess Yona isn't exactly discreet, he has to have figured it out by now," I continued, or at least he should have, right?

"I'm not so sure," Hak disagreed.

"You know them pretty well, don't you?" Min-Soo asked us.

"I've watched them for a long time," Hak said and seemed to be thinking of something. I didn't quite know what though. "I just… Well, how do I put it? I want them both to be happy," he added. Oh, so that's what he was thinking of.

"Mhm," I agreed.

Suddenly Hak got up and rushed off.

What? What happened? I stood up and looked around. Why was it so empty? Why was no one here but us? I ran off in the same direction as Hak only to see him fighting guards, that had Princess Yona tied in a rope.

I felt my anger rise within me. She was like a little sister. No one does that to her.

I ran and somersaulted into the group of guards. I spunn around quickly to gain speed and strength and kicked one of the guards. Hak that worked much more effectively than me got rid of the rest. I squatted next to Princess Yona.

"Princess," I said carefully without touching her. I got a feeling that a carefull approach would be best. Where was Soo-Won?

There were more guards but for now I wanted to focus on Princess Yona and make sure she was okay.

"What is the meaning of this, Lord Soo-Won" Hak asked with a dark look in his eyes.

Lord Soo-Won? Was her responsible for this? I turned around to see him, with blood on his face. What was happening? I couldn't understand at all. It had to be a misunderstanding, right? But when I looked at him I could tell that it wasn't the Soo-Won I grew up knowing.

I put a protective hand around Princess Yona's shoulders. Apparently, I did have the courage to protect someone else, even if it was dangerous for myself.

"I knew Lord Soo-Won was here tonight so I was trying to stay out of your way. The guard that was all supposed to be on watch are all gathered here. Not to mention there are people I don't recognize. What is going on here, huh, Lord Soo-Won?" Hak continued.

"Hak? Ane?" Princess Yona asked softly. She sounded so broken that it broke my heart.

Hak turned around and squatted next to us.

"I'm sorry for leaving your side, Princess Yona," Hak said genuinely.

"Hak, Ane, are you on my side?" she asked, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Always, Princess Yona," I said quietly and she looked at me.

"The King told me to protect you. No matter what happens I will obey his orders," Hak said and stood up, ready to fight.


	5. Chapter Five - The fight

**A/N: Hello! I'm not going to spend too long making excuses but I'm at uni and this semester has been craaazzyyyy. I am not kidding when I say that I have class-mates that go home and vomit out of stress. All of us can barely sleep at night. That's why updates has been non-existent. Anyway, here one is! I hope to be able to update far more from now to this summer. However, in around September 2017 I'll probably be very busy so just heards up! Hopefully this story will be completed by then though!**

 **Any way! Enjoy and please give me feedback!**

 **Read away,**

 **Wikked**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"_ _Hak, Ane, are you on my side?" she asked, she looked like she was about to cry._

 _"_ _Always, Princess Yona," I said quietly and she looked at me._

 _"_ _The King told me to protect you. No matter what happens I will obey his orders," Hak said and stood up, ready to fight._

* * *

"Withdraw, Servant. You are standing before King Soo-Won, the new master of Hiryuu castle," some random guy I didn't know said. What? "King Soo-Won"?

I felt a small growl escape my lips and he looked at me before resuming to look at Hak.

"Who is the master of what now?" Hak asked with a fierce smile. "I have a bad feeling but I must ask; Lord Soo-Won, where is the King II?"

"I just sent him to hell," Lord Soo-Won said and I let a gasp escape my lips.

Hak forcefully pushed the end of his Hsu Quandao into the ground.

"Are you drunk? That's going too far, even for a joke," Hak stated.

"Ask Princess Yona. She confirmed the Kings death with her own eyes," Soo-Won said. I saw Princess Yona break inside right at that moment and as I saw that I felt myself breaking too. What now? Do we die? What will happen? The peaceful existence that I grew up in seemed to vanish right in front of me.

I saw Hak attack Soo-Won and grabbed Yona steadily. If we had to run it would be best to have a good grip on her. She didn't seem all that capable right now.

Soo-Won blocked Hak's attack but seemed to struggle slightly.

"Tell the truth!

"I'm not lying," Soo-Won answered.

"Soo-Won, are you telling me you killed your king?" Seeing those to fight like this bothered me more than I would like to admit. I never connected to Soo-Won much but those two were like brothers, best friends.

How could we all be so fooled by him? Was nothing over the years real? How come none of us understood anything?

"You killed our kind king?" Hak continued as he made another attack on Soo-Won that he easily evaded. Who was the man standing before me?

Though we were never close I thought I knew who he was. But clearly, I had no idea. The Soo-Won I thought I knew was nothing like this. The look in his eyes wasn't this cold, he never would have killed The King, Princess Yona's father and let her see it. Who could be so cold? To do that to someone he cared about? Maybe he never cared about any of us ever.

As Hak was prepared for any attack I was prepared to escape with Princess Yona at any given opportunity. I held her hand firmly over my shoulders so I almost carried her. She didn't seem to oppose, in fact, she wasn't really responding to the touch at all. It was like she didn't even notice.

Soo-Won and Hak pursued a fight that was very evenly matched. They were equally as strong so this fight Hak wouldn't win that easily.

I saw a few soldiers getting closer to us, I got up ready to fight. I kicked one of them and just as I was ready to give another kick I was grabbed from behind. So much for all the practice. I tried to scream for Hak but it was muffled by the hand that was above my mouth. I almost felt claustrophobic as I felt a lack of air from the hand covering my mouth.

"That's enough," a man shouted. Soo-Won and Hak looked towards us to see a man with a sword to Princess Yona's throat and several men holding me. I felt dirty. And worthless. Because of this Hak now had to release his weapon.

An arrow shot down towards us and I used the soldiers shock to knock one of them in the head. As I was semi-released I managed to kick them off me with the martial arts that I knew.

Hak reached his hsu quandao from the ground and easily fought the men surrounding him off. He picked up Princess Yona and we ran off through the castle. This was a very bad situation.

"Come, this way," Min-Soo said as he appeared out of nowhere. Nice timing, I had to give him that! Hak gave Princess Yona over to Min-Soo.

"Here, make sure not to fall behind," Hak said.

As Min-Soo carried Princess Yona, Hak and myself made sure to clear the way from soldiers. I knocked one soldiers head straight into the wall.

We decided to hide in some bushes that would cover us well.

"What now?" I asked.

"Princess, is the king really dead?" Min-Soo asked. Princess Yona only nodded as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"I see," Min-Soo responded sadly. "I'm sorry, I couldn't believe it. Until, just a while ago he was smiling so brightly about your birthday."

The four of us suddenly quieted down while we studied the gueards that were passing us by. This really was a mess we had gotten into… I still couldn't quite believe it had happened. The king was dead, our friend Soo-Won clearly wasn't our friend and now we're on the run. What a mess indeed.

"It is only a matter of time until they find us," Hak said with a sigh and I looked to him with worry. I didn't really care if I died but Yona and Hak was more or less my family and Min-Soo certainly didn't deserve to die either.

"If we are caught they will definitely kill us," he continued and I frowned. So, what now?

"I will ensure an escape route for you!" Min-Soo suddenly said.

"Min-Soo! That isn't safe," I whispered, I didn't want Yona to hear us, she had been through enough.

"You must escape the castle," Min-Soo said to us.

"But you…" Hak began.

"Don't worry about me, I promise I will get away."

It was a nice thing to say but most likely a promise that would soon be broken. There was no way he'd survive. I was tempted to offer to help but I knew that Hak most likely wouldn't allow it.


	6. Chapter Six - The flight

**A/N: This chapter is really short but I found it a good place to end this chapter. Also, I'm already writing the next chapter so hopefully that will come up sometime next week. I won't make any promises though but I am hopefull!**

 **I truly hope you are enjoying the story! I'd love to hear your opinions :)**

 **Read away,**

 **Wikked**

* * *

Princess Yona, Hak and myself fled into the mountains. We were covered by large trees and greenery so we wouldn't catch attention. Also, Hak grew up in these mountains which means he knows his way around. Naturally he was in the lead with Princess Yona behind him. I was walking last to be able to keep an eye on her. Also, that meant I could make sure no one was behind us.

After a while it became clear to me that Princess Yona was I need of rest. She was a princess and not used to pacing around a mountain. I was just about to alert Hak when he briefly turned around. He turned to her.

"Princess Yona, should we rest for a while?" he asked her, watching her carefully. Yona nodded slowly.

We sat down by the mountain side and I carefully watched over Princess Yona from my position next to Hak. My heart ached as I thought about what had just happened. Princess Yona wasn't prepared for this, she should never have to go through something like this. I thought back to our kind king that was no more.

I felt tears start to force their way out but I discreetly wiped them off. However not discreetly enough to fool Hak. He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. Both him and myself knew that this wasn't the time to get upset. We needed to be brave, if not for ourselves and our survival then for Princess Yona.

"Is Min-Soo dead? Am I going to die too? Is Soo-Won going to kill you too?" Princess Yona suddenly asked and my heart began to ache a bit more than it already was.

"Nobody else will die if we can help it, Princess Yona," I told her. I'd love to promise her it wouldn't happen, but I didn't want to make promises I couldn't keep.

"I don't have a life to give to that piece of crap," Hak stated. Ever the hard one. Couldn't tread lightly even now. Calling the man princess Yona loves that just murdered her father 'a piece of crap' may not be the most sensitive thing. Luckily she didn't seem to react though. Besides Hak dealt with this betrayal in his own way.

"Please don't die," Princess Yona asked us. "If you do, I won't forgive you..."

Hak and myself looked to her with surprise and compassion as the tears fell down her cheeks. She seemed to fall asleep and I was relieved. At a time like this she needed sleep and I had been afraid that she'd be scared to close her eyes – in fear of what would haunt her at night.

Before I could stop myself I leaned against Hak in an attempt to feel better. I felt Hak relax slightly. Maybe this small gesture of intimacy helped the two of us cope and feel better, even if just a little. Maybe it could let us escape from this torturous reality for just a few seconds.

After letting Princess Yona rest for a small while Hak made a move to get up and I followed hos lead.

"Let's go, Princess. Our pursuers are coming," Hak gently ordered.

"Where are we going?" Yona asked as we looked to her. "During the party, even though my father was crying tears of joy, I didn't utter a single word to thank him. Where am I supposed to go now, leaving my father behind?"

"Princess Yona, your father loved you and he knew you were thankful. I do not believe he would want you feel regret. He would want you to move on and make something of your life. There is still hope, even if not right here," I told her while I squatted in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to appreciate it, even if only a little.

Hak dragged Princess Yona up and hugged her. I smiled and got up from my squatting position.

"Hak…" Yona mumbled.

"We'll go anywhere as long as it means you'll live. That's how you can return the kings feelings, Ane is right," Hak said and I could see Princess Yona's eyes tear up.

"What is this? Why don't I get a hug?" I asked gently, trying to defuse the tension slightly. It seemed to work because Princess Yona gave me a small smile and invited me to join the hug.

And so the three of us stood there hugging each other.

"This is so lame," Hak said dully.

"Oh, shut it, you love it," I responded and Princess Yona let out a small giggle before going back to remembering what had just happened.


	7. Chapter Seven - The journey

**A/N: Helluuu! Another chapter here! I tried to give her some more dimension in this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy it... Review and tell me your thoughts?**

 **Read away,**

 **Wikked!**

* * *

The three of us was still fighting our way through the mountains. All of us exhausted, both physically and mentally. I knew I didn't have much more in me, though I knew I had to be strong for Hak and Princess Yona. My giving up now wouldn't help anyone.

I looked up to see Yona falling, I sprinted forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Yona!" I exclaimed. I mentally slapped myself. "Princess Yona!" I corrected myself.

We had known each other for so long and she was like a little sister for me. Sometimes when I'm not careful my language slip. Though, I guess she wasn't much of a princess anymore… At least not officially. Even if in my mind she'd always be the princess.

"Shall we rest for a while?" Hak asked.

Hak helped her to lean against a tree and we rested in silence.

I began to think back to a winter day with Princess Yona, Lord Soo-Won and Hak. After a lot of playing in the snow we had all gotten sick, my mother visited as she took a break from her work doing laundry. Even Lord Soo-Won and Hak's guardians had visited. Princess Yona was upset that her father didn't show but he made it up by trying to cook. Thinking back on it it was actually very sweet. The world truly lost a compassionate human being. He certainly didn't deserve his fate. Hopefully he is looking down on us with his Queen.

"You should eat something. From here I don't know if we'll be able to secure food," Hak told us.

Hak and I looked at each other meaningly, she was growing weaker. She had held on incredibly long for someone in her position. If I had been her, a princess being sheltered for her entire life then everything falling to pieces, I can't guarantee I would have lasted this long. Hak and I was raised under different circumstances and it wasn't our father who died, even if our life also changed and fell to pieces we were more prepared for it that Princess Yona was.

Suddenly I realized... My mother… Everything had happened so fast, I was so focused on saving and helping Princess Yona that I didn't have time to think of my mother. She must be so worried. What if they killed her? As a punishment because I stood against them? What if I had just caused my mothers' death?

I felt my heart pounding in my chest and my eyes starting to water. I took a deep breath and stood up from my sitting position, turning away from Hak. I didn't want him to see me like this.

I'm a terrible daughter, how could I not think of my mother before now?! I wanted to do something, make sure she was okay! I need to go back!

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What is it?" Hak asked, he looked almost apathetic, but I guessed he needed to do that to keep himself together.

"My mother…" Was all I managed to get out.

Hak looked as if the thought just struck him.

"I need to do something, what if they hurt her for being my mother?" I whispered desperately. Hak carefully caressed my cheek comfortingly.

"There is nothing you can do, even if you go there you'd be killed on the spot. When we reach the Wind Tribe we can ask Mundok if he can find something out. Until then there's nothing any of us can do," Hak reasoned. I knew he was right but I don't know if I was able to just leave it. I wanted to risk it, if there was even a small chance that I could do something, anything for my mother, wasn't it worth it?

"I know what you're thinking but if you turn back now, I'll have to go after you and you'll put all of us at risk." Hak said when he saw the look in my eyes. "I will go after you, Ane. I don't want to do this without you, and Yona needs you."

I sighed as a sign that I gave up.

"Okay, I'll wait until we meet Mundok," I assured him.

Sometime later on the journey I was sitting next to PrincessYona as she was sleeping while Hak was getting water. She woke up in a stir and looked around.

"Princess Yona?" I asked and touched her hand with mine. Suddenly she burst out crying and I immediately put my arms around her in an embrace. She put her arms around me and held me hard as she continued to cry.

I didn't know what to say? What could I say? To make things better? I doubt there was anything anyone could say to make everything okay… So I just held her, trying my best to act like the rock she seemed to need at the moment.

I noted that Hak came back with the water but I focused on Yona. She was the one that needed me now, she was like my little sister. I wanted to do what I could to help her even if it wasn't much.

We later continued on our journey to the Wind Tribe and on our way we met troubles like a snake nest, where Hak got bitten and leaches that briefly stuck to Princess Yona and so on. It was a very stressful situation when you combine it to everything that had already happened.

"Where are we headed?" Yona asked as we marched through what felt like an endless amount of trees.

"Probably the only place we can count on… Capital Fuuga, my hometown," Hak answered.

"I've never been to your hometown," I responded mindlessly. Realizing that I had said it out loud blushed slightly. Of course I hadn't been there! Everybody new that, how foolish to even state it.

I could sense a smile on Hak's face though he didn't say anything.

"Why would you have even been there?" Princess Yona asked.

"Well, there would be no real reason for me to go…" I mumbled ashamed. Why had I let that slip? Stupid, stupid, stupid…


End file.
